


Character Sheet

by Evoltolove



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoltolove/pseuds/Evoltolove
Summary: Like Just How would I write Saberface, I guess





	Character Sheet

The young Arthur Pendragon died from a horse riding accident, Uther seek to Merlin (a traveling old sage from Nordic) to bring back his son.  
Merlin performed alchemy ritual that resurrected the boy by fusing him with tear of Odin, dust of Phoenix plumes, and placing a beating heart of the Foreign God within young Arthur’s body. Re-animating Arthur back into life. Merlin warned Uther that the resurrected boy only has a decade to live, young Arthur can only live until his 15th birthday. Uther, who was in the bitter battle for British unification, gambled in panic, and declared Arthur’s twin sister, Artoria to inherit the throne rather than Arthur. Since it is better to have a bloodline that can last than a bloodline could end within ten years.

Thus, Uther casted out Artoria Pendragon ensuring her safety to live out her peaceful day untill she can fully understand her lineage, ready to pull out the promising sword. While harboring Arthur as a decoy to ensure Uther’s legitimate rule until the end. Unfortunately for Uther, the Odin’s tear is a part of the Holy Grail, once Arthur was resurrected. His body has gone through dramatic changes due to the Grail influences. Within two years, Arthur has demonstrated incredible adult like personalities and intelligences, the phoenix plume caused rapid growth in body and intellect, yet with incredible physical burnout. (By age 15, Arthur would have became a boy with low stamina and weak physical attribute). Arthur began to manifest an obsession on obtain the Holy Grail and wish to be unified with it. And he only knew the way to search for the Grail is through becoming the king so he would have access to resources to look for the Grail. On his 10th birthday feast, Uther along with numerous powerful court players were poisoned by Arthur and comatosed. Knowing his own demise, paralyzing his father's, Arthur successful gained the power and de-legitimized Artoria’s heritage power. Since Uther is neither alive nor dead, those who support Artoria can’t argue for abdication. Arthur’s reign quickly took a surprising turn as he discovered that he was able to cast high tier magic (thanks to Heart of Foreign God gave him access to Runic power) at the cost of his life span.

Knowing this, Arthur determined to obtain the Grail first instead of ruling the country, he took upon a solo journey to look for the Grail with his own blood as guidance. Until he has reached the end of the World, where he found Grail (a pool of chaos tide deep within the Nordic mountains), he jumped into the tide and his body absorbed most of the corruption.

Re-emerged years later as a true vessel. But only having Merlin appeared in front of him telling that while his life span may have been extended, his physical body is starting to decay because the Chaos Tide completely casted over the Pendragon blood in his body. Eliminating the effects of Phoenix Plume, the only reason he has not die is because Artoria obtained Excalibur, keeping the blood alive in her body as they are twins, the shared genes are linked. He would be need to return Camelot and reignite damped Phoenix plume’s power. In other to ignite the phoenix power Arthur would need items that physically connect to his bloodline at all time and drawing out Excalibur’s true power to excite the Plume’s power. Those conditions need to be met before the Phoenix Plume starts to burn and prevents his body decaying and reducing him into a zombified state. Arthur requested Merlin to take him back to Camelot, but Merlin refused citing the return of another Pendragon bloodline would caused riot and disharmony. Arthur has no where to return, Pendragon bloodline already has a rightful heir, it is most likely that Arthur would die on journey return back to Camelot. Arthur once more, plead with Merlin, Merlin refused once more stating Arthur was no longer human because his own desire to obtain forbidden Grail. Angered by Merlin’s taunt, the two struggled, Arthur pushed Merlin into the Pit and the leftover Chaos Tides consumed him. Arthur teleported away using Merlin’s staff and return to Camelot.

At this time, years already passed in the world, Artoria pulled out the Excalibur and unified England. Camelot already been formed. Arthur’s return in his teenage body surprised both KoTR and Artoria, but they are more surprised his demand right after Artoria and Arthur met. The Immortal Boy, declaring himself a new name: Artorius Pendragon, The duel to the throne, while most of the knights felt the unnecessary as Artoria was the rightful king. The duel still happened, Artorius overwhelmed Artoria with Prime magic, just Artoria was about to release Excalibur power, Artorius imprisoned her and Excalibur in the diamond shaped crystal composed from Chao Tides. By keeping her alive and with Excalibur at full power in her hand, he ensured his own mortality by keeping the Pendragon bloodline physically holding the sword. Then teleporting the crystal away, making sure no one has access to Artoria, to either free or harm her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like Just How would I write Saberface, I guess


End file.
